Mysterious Prophecy
by CeruleanSun
Summary: What if the Universe of the Four Gods: Earth and Sky ended up in Sunnydale instead of Tokyo? (crossover with Fushigi Yuugi/Mysterious Play)
1. Town From Another World

* * *

Chapter One  
  
Town From Another World  
  


"DOUBLE CHEESEBURGER!" Xander drooled at the cornucopia of food spread out in front of him, ho-hos, Twinkies, jelly donuts...it was all here!  
  
Xander licked his lips as he lunged for a plate of spaghetti, ready to gulp it down. Then he realized that instead of regular utensils, he held chopsticks. While he puzzled over this predicament, the food slowly receded to the background. "Hey! What's the big idea!"  
  
"Alexander Harris, you shouldn't be eating at a time like this. You have to stop the Hellmouth. There is no time for food in Sunnydale!"  
  
"GIVE ME BACK MY FOOD!" Xander pulled his arm back and hurled the chopsticks at the voices that were stealing his nourishment.  
  
"Xander." Willow's voice slowly made him open his eyes. "Who do you think you're throwing things at?"  
  
He looked up and glanced at Giles, who had a pencil in his hand, and another on top of his head. "Honestly Xander, what were you dreaming about?" He pulled the pencil off his head and set them both on the table. He walked off muttering about today's youth, disappearing into the stacks. "Come on Xander, we've got to get to class." Willow laughed and dragged the still disoriented boy to History.  
  
"Willow? Please don't forget that I need some help with shelving my new shipment of books this evening."  
  
"We'll be here, won't we Xander?"  
  
"How many books we talkin' about?"  
  
Willow smacked Xander on the shoulder and waved at Giles as she left. He blinked once as she left, shaking his head. There was no way the girl was surrounded by a red glow. He had been reading too much.  
  
***  
  
"Giles, can you even read these books?" Xander sighed as he set down the third box of ancient volumes he had carried in. He looked around at the whole gang as they gathered around, unpacking the books that hopefully could replace the ones that had been burned.  
  
"With the proper translating tools handy, yes. It's only Chinese Xander." Giles picked up a small red tome and read the binding, "'Shi Jin Ten Chi Sho'. Hm." He removed his glasses and rubbed his eyes.  
  
"The Universe of the Four Gods." Everyone turned to look at Willow, who blushed. "What, it's written on the packing slip," she said, waving the piece of paper.  
  
"Oh, is that ancient Chinese?" Westley sauntered into the library, placing his reading glasses firmly on his nose, "Well then, I can read that..."  
  
Giles muttered something and began to walk away when Westley began in a loud, clear tone, "This is the story of the girl who gathered the seven Sei of Suzaku. She obtained omnipotent power and made every wish come true. The story itself is an incantation. Whoever finishes reading it shall receive this power. As soon as the page is turned, the story will become the truth and begin."  
  
"Sounds nifty." Buffy said as she picked up another box of books. "What the..."  
  
Everyone in the library stopped as a strange red light began to flow from the book, across the floor like fog. It engulfed the library, and seemed to continue to spread before everyone was blinded by how thick it had become. A strange sound circled them; it reminded Buffy of an eagle screeching.  
  
"Owwww." Willow sat up, rubbing her head. "What was THAT?"  
  
Buffy stood up quickly, looking about to examine her surroundings. "Where the..." Buffy reached out and smacked Willow on the back of the head, "Hey, does that hurt?"  
  
"YES! Willow shoved Buffy with all her might. "What was that for?"  
  
"Well this hurts too much to be a dream," Buffy pondered while rubbing her rear-end where she had been knocked off balance.  
  
"Oh, it can't be a dream." Willow said nodding her head, "Liam Neeson isn't here."  
  
Buffy rolled her eyes and stood up, about to make a sarcastic comment on Willow's taste in men when she heard the crunch of footsteps and Willow's muffled screaming. She turned quickly, already in a fighting stance.  
  
"Isn't this our lucky day?" The large man leered at Willow, who he firmly held in one arm, his other hand clamped over her mouth.   
  
Buffy gestured at their clothing, "What are you, like a troupe of acrobats or something?"  
  
"You idiot, we're human slave traders!" A man stepped out from behind his not-as-ugly friend. Buffy shrugged.  
  
"Whatever." She launched herself at the first one, quickly knocking him unconscious. She turned to two others that had appeared out of no where and were quickly advancing on her. "Willow, Run!" She jumped for the other two, and quickly broke several of their ribs and other bones before they ran off.  
  
"Buffy!" Willow screamed as another slaver grabbed her around the waist, holding a knife to her throat. Buffy stopped in her tracks as he held the sharp blade closer to her friend.  
  
Suddenly, he dropped the blade and fell to the ground. A young man stood behind him, twisting the slavers arm up in a very unnatural position.  
  
"Yamete." He said coolly as he let the man go, the wind blowing his blue-green hair from his forehead to reveal a glowing red symbol. The slaver attacked and the young man knocked him out cold without even trying. As the slavers all scrambled to get away, the newcomer turned to Buffy and Willow and smiled a small half smile that they both knew rather well.  
  
"Oz?" Willow stood up, in complete shock at the ability her boyfriend had just shown, and the fact that he was wearing some pretty strange clothes, even for Oz.  
  
Buffy grinned, "Guess this means this is your dream after all, huh? Thanks for the help Oz."  
  
"Thanks goes better with money." Oz said, holding out a hand for his payment.  
  
Buffy's jaw dropped. "Excuse me? Since when have you wanted MONEY for helping us? I know your band isn't very good, but why should WE pay you when we could have taken care of it?"  
  
Willow just stood in place, dumbfounded. This certainly couldn't be Oz...what a nightmare.  
  
"No money? What kind of people are you? Oh well. Ja ne!" He turned and started to walk away.  
  
Willow started digging through her pockets, "Wait! I'm bound to have something...at least a couple dollars!"  
  
Buffy took the direct approach and ran after him, "Hey! What do you think you're doing? Where the hell are we? And what is up with that dress you're wearing? You're supposed to help us you..." she looked at the ground, where the same red fog had started to seep through the cracks in the parched ground. "What? Willow!"  
  
Willow turned, pulling a five out of her pocket, "Tada! Oz! Oz? Buffy? Hey, where did everybody go?"  
  
Buffy landed with a thud on the library table. She looked around, expecting to see everyone staring at her. Instead, she was greeted with silence. "Giles? Xander? Anybody? I'd even settle for Westley?" She looked around, seeing the book that Westley had dropped. She picked it up, seeing an illustration done in the style of ancient Chinese woodcuts. "Whoah, this is too weird."  
  
The scene depicted to girls, who seemed to be wearing jeans and T-shirts sitting on the ground in front of a boy with a Chinese character written on his forehead. She looked at the foreign words next to the illustration, and was amazed that she could almost read it. She dug through a pile of books next to her until she found an abridged ancient Chinese dictionary. "The things Giles keeps laying around." She muttered, and started to thumb through the book.  
  
Meanwhile, Willow decided to find the nearest form of civilisation. If she could find a town, then she was bound to find a map or something that could tell her where she was. She climbed on the back of a passing hay wagon and rode until she turned and saw one of the most beautiful cities she had ever seen.  
  
"Sugoi!" She stopped for a second and shook her head. "What AM I saying?" She looked at the city again, amazed at how lovely it was compared to L.A. "It looks like a film set from Shogun." She hopped off the back of the wagon and made her way to the city.  
  
"I should be able to find somebody here that can tell me where I am..." She walked up to a booth selling something that looked like round biscuits. "Hello, sir...ano, have you seen a blond girl, a little taller than me but dressed like this walk through here?"  
  
"You buying something?" The man said, gesturing to the strange biscuits.  
  
"Umm...okay." Willow picked one up and pulled a few quarters out of her pocket, "So, have you seen her? Or a guy with blue hair and a bright red mark on his forehead?"  
  
The man grinned as he took her money, "No, but you could...hey! What are you trying to pull, this isn't money!"  
  
Willow paled, "Yes it is, it's seventy-five cents, isn't that enough?"  
  
"Thief! The-if!" The man started screaming, pointing at Willow. She turned around and saw everybody looking at her and did the only sane thing she could think of. She ran.  
  
She stopped when she reached a secluded alley where she could catch her breath. "Geez, this isn't Sunnydale, that's for sure. Where's Buffy? Where am I?"  
  
"Excuse me miss?" A nice looking young man leaned over towards her, "You seem lost, do you need help?"  
  
Willow looked up. She knew she shouldn't trust strangers, but she was desperate. "Yes, I need to find out where I am, and I'm trying to find my friend Buffy. She blond, taller than me..."  
  
"Oh, I saw her a few minutes ago at the tavern! Is she dressed like you?" The man smiled.  
  
Willow brightened up, "Yes, oh thank you, could you tell me where it is?"  
  
"Yeah, it's right down the road, I'll show you!"  
  
***  
  
"Did you hear? There's a girl running around in strange clothing asking about someone with a mark on his forehead. I heard she took food from a vendor and didn't even pay!"  
  
"Can you believe that? What kind of mark?"  
  
"A character I think, but she doesn't even know what it is."  
  
The Oz-lookalike sat in the corner of the bar, chewing on a toothpick. He listened to the strangers' conversation with great interest. As the stood up to leave, he stopped one of them. "Hey, the girl you were talking about, was she with anyone else?"  
  
"As far as I know she was by herself, why?"  
  
"No reason, sorry to bother you." He stood and left, "She must not be one of the girls I met earlier then." Then he caught a glimpse of bright red hair, and decided to check.  
  
***  
  
Willow was starting to get nervous. The man had led her behind the main street of town, and she started to think there was something quite wrong with the situation. "Hey, how far is this tavern, I mean, you said it wasn't far and we've been walking for a while..."  
  
"Oh, it's right here." The man grinned, gesturing to an alley. Three men stepped out of the shadows.  
  
"Well, look here, what do we have?" One of them grinned and moved over to Willow, grabbing her arm, "You're clothes alone will fetch a good price."  
  
"Excuse me?" Willow looked. "Okay" she thought, "I'm outnumbered, I'm alone, and I'm really not sure where I am." So she closed her eyes, "Goddess Hecate..." she muttered the rest of the spell, hoping she would cast it correctly, she hadn't gotten it right yet...  
  
"Hey what the..." one of the men screamed as strange lights engulfed him. In his place stood a nasty looking rat.  
  
The other three men turned, not happy with this turn of events. Willow frowned. She sighed, thinking that she didn't have enough power to turn them all into rats. Just as one of them started to reach for her, a rock came flying from the sky and hit him on the back of the head.  
  
"Nani?" All eyes turned in the direction of the rock, where the blue-haired young man stood, casually tossing a rock up and catching it.  
  
"It takes three of you, for one lousy girl?" He caught the rock, and crushed it, letting the dust fly from his fingers. "Why don't we even the odds?" He grinned again, the character on his forehead glowing brightly as he leapt from the rooftop.  
  
Willow slide towards the wall as the man fought with the three of them at once. In the end, they ran shouting for town. She looked up at the man who looked so much like Oz it made her heart ache with homesickness. Her eyes started to water, she didn't think she could take much more of this.  
  
***  
  
"The man with the symbol of the...ogre! So that's what that was..." Buffy was quickly getting the hang of the book. She brushed aside the strange feeling that she was learning the ancient Chinese script a little too fast. "Okay, so the Oz-guy saved the girl from the men in the alley." She put the book down for a second. "God, I hope Willow is okay..."  
  


End of Chapter One  
  


* * *

Coming soon:   
  
Willow is horribly confused and frightened at this turn of events, and the strange young man isn't much help. He refuses to help her find Buffy without payment, but she hasn't any money. When they see the Emperor, Willow decides to ask someone in authority for help, but ends up in trouble with his guards instead.   
  
Chapter Two: Willow no Miko! 


	2. Willow No Miko

* * *

Chapter Two:  
Willow no Miko  
  


The strange young man looked at Willow, and smiled warmly. "I thought it was you, what are you doing here? The city is dangerous."  
  
Willow looked up at the man that had saved her twice and, due to her fright, saw Oz standing in front of her, his arms open, wanting to comfort her. She ran to him, not realizing until her tears were flowing that this was not Oz. "I was scared..." she said hesitantly, trying to explain herself.  
  
"It's alright. Those guys are gone now, I took care of it." He gently pushed her away, "I heard you were looking for me."  
  
Willow wiped her face, trying to hide the fact that she was blushing. "Yeah, I'm trying to find my friend Buffy. The girl I was with before..."  
  
"Oh yeah, I remember her!"  
  
Willow brightened, "Oh, you know where she went?"  
  
"Nope, don't know." The man waved and turned around. "See ya!"  
  
Willow's head dropped. Then she looked up, more determined than ever. She grabbed his arm. "Then help me find her!"  
  
"Huh? Why should I do that? It costs money to find somebody, and you don't have any."  
  
"Money? Again?"  
  
"It's all I think about." The man said with a grin. "Gotta go, bye!" He took off at a brisk pace, attempting to lose Willow in the crowd.  
  
While Willow had never been very good at gym, when she was determined, she wasn't going to let a perfectly good ally walk away. "Hey! Wait up! What are you doing? Are you walking away? I need help here!" She pursued him through the people. Anyone who could navigate the crowded Sunnydale High halls could keep up with this guy. He stood out like a sore thumb.  
  
He quickened his pace. "I said wait!" Willow shouted, "What is your problem? You're just going to abandon me? What kind of MAN abandons somebody?" He stopped. Willow gulped. "Oops," she thought, "maybe I went a little to far that time."  
  
"Who are you to tell me what kind of man I am? A man gets paid for his services." He turned and held out his hand again.  
  
"Money, Money, Money. A little obsessed are we...you'd probably stoop to any low to..." Willow looked up, eyes wide. "You sold her, didn't you! You sold Buffy, I know you did!" The boy looked around, trying to make sure no one heard. But they did, and a crowd started to gather. "No, now, stop it!"  
  


"You scum! You sold my friend to slavers, didn't you? When we couldn't pay you just up and handed her over, SLAVE TRADER!" Willow shouted.  
  
"Hush! Come on, just be quiet!"  
  
"Did you hear that?"   
  
"Can you believe that man, trading girls. In our little city."  
  
Willow grinned at the effect the crowd's gossip was having on her "friend." "Hey everybody, watch out for this guy, he's a SLAVER!" She pointed and shouted at the top of her lungs until he reached out and grabbed her, carrying her off as she mumbled more shouts.  
  
"She's just joking, she does this all the time, hardly know what to do with her, hehe." The man picked her up, jogging to a nearby alley. "What do you think you're doing? I'm not a slave trader!"  
  
"I know that." Willow grinned. This has worked better than she thought. At least until he dumped her unceremoniously on her rear in the dirt.  
  
"Hey! That hurt! I knew nobody could sell Buffy to slave traders. I just did it to get you to stop and listen to me. I don't have anybody else to turn to, and while I'm not itching to trust you, you're all I have you know." She looked up at the hard look in his eyes. Suddenly, she was frightened that he was going to get really mad and do something rash, and she didn't have the heart to cast a spell on her boyfriend. Not to mention that at the moment, she couldn't remember any spells. Her face paled, and the events of the day came crashing in at once, and she started to cry.  
  
The boy's frowned with concern. "Now, don't cry...." He stepped forward to hug her when he heard shouts and whispers from the crowd. They both turned to see nearly twenty soldiers marching down the street in front of an elaborately decorated palanquin. "Wow, a parade." Willow smiled, "Why?"  
  
"For the emperor. That's his palanquin there." The blue-haired man smiled wistfully, "What I wouldn't give for once jewel from his crown."  
  
Willow thought for about three seconds. "Well, I might know something for that...I just need to get closer." She started to push through the crowd to the fringes.  
  
"Okay, you do that...hey! What are you doing!"  
  
Willow's face scrunched together as she concentrated. Mumbling words to a spell that she was fairly certain she had read somewhere, she held out one hand and let the magic flow through her fingers. But the red bolt of energy was just not what she was trying to call up. The bolt of energy headed straight for the palanquin, and hit the bottom of one of the silk curtains, singing off several inches.  
  
"What the..."  
  
"Stop her!" The guards turned quickly in her direction. Willow gulped and started to think that was one of the dumbest things she had every tried, desperate or not when a very sharp, very pointed sword was pointed directly at her throat.  
  
"You have threatened the Emperor of the Konan Empire, and for that offence you must die!"

"Oh, is that where I am?" Willow grinned weakly, trying to see if Xander was right about humor helping quell nervous tension. He was quite wrong.  
  
"There will be no questions!" The guard shouted, pulling back his sword. Suddenly, smoke permeated the air, and Willow felt herself being picked up and carried away. She looked up and barely made out the face of the Oz-look-alike.  
  
"What are you crazy?" He shouted, looking down at the thoroughly frightened Sunnydale resident.  
  
"I just wanted to get on of those jewels so you would help me. It was supposed to be a replication spell, and well it just didn't..."  
  
The boy grinned slightly, "Well, anybody that can do something like that is worth helping."  
  
"Really?" Willow brightened.  
  
"Yeah, sure. My name is Sou Kishuku. But most of the time people call me Tamahome."  
  
"Tamahome?" That's going to take some getting used to, Willow thought. "I'm Willow, Rosenberg. People just call me Willow." She couldn't imagine she was introducing herself to Oz again, but she'd have to remember he wasn't Oz. But then, who was he?  
  
"So, what sort of reward can I get from you that isn't money?" Tamahome smiled and leaned forward, planting a soft, tender kiss on her forehead. But the moment his lips touched her, a light, the same bright red as the fog that engulfed the library spread around them.  
  
The guards scrambled to protect their emperor, and stared as Willow started to fade from Tamahome's arms. Tamahome squinted as the light brightened, and Willow screamed as she felt like she was being pulled towards the ground.  
  
Then, before she knew what was happening, she was floating through a red fog again, and as it parted, she saw Buffy, struggling to make her way through the book that Westley had been reading. "Buffy! You made it back! I'm coming back to, we can figure out what happened!" Willow yelled with all her might but her friend didn't turn her attention from the dictionary in her lap. Willow felt herself being pulled back again, and heard the eagle screech once more. This time, she saw a red phoenix fly past.  
  
"Guards! Capture them at once! I want them arrested!" The emperor's voice was the first thing Willow heard when she opened her eyes again. She blinked, sure that she had seen a red feather floating to the ground, but before she could figure out where it went, the guards had grabbed her and were hauling her towards the palace.  
  
***  
  
"Then, a strange red light engulfed the girl and the man who had rescued her. The guards rushed to arrest them, and...and...man, what is THAT character supposed to be?" Buffy had gotten the hang of reading the book for the most part, but she was still stumped on the more difficult words. She was so engrossed in the book, it didn't occur to her to wonder why she was learning ancient Chinese in one sitting, when it took three years of French for verb conjugations to sink in.  
  
*** "Buffy! Hey!" Willow ran towards her friend.  
  
"Willow, are you still going to help me fight evil?"  
  
"Of course!" Willow continued to run as Buffy stood, slowly shifting form into her mother.  
  
"I'm sorry Willow, it's too late. You can't do anything now." Willow stopped short as her mother slowly faded into blackness, and she woke up crying in Tamahome's lap.  
  
"You gonna be okay?"  
  
Willow sat up quickly and wiped the tears off her face. She was crying far too much these days. "I'll be fine. Man, they certainly don't skimp on the dreariness of this cell, do they?"  
  
She looked around, trying to figure out if there was any way out of this one. When she looked in Tamahome's direction, she saw that he was staring at her.  
  
"What was with that light you gave off?"  
  
She ducked her head. "I, I don't know." She sighed, "But Buffy, she was back in the library, so we don't have to look for her anymore. I just couldn't make it back."  
  
Tamahome leaned over to comfort her. "It's okay. I'll make sure you stay safe. First we've got to get out of here." Willow smiled and started to look around again. "Maybe if I use this..." Willow leaned out of the cell, and pulled a small, crude stake from her pocket. She leaned her arm back just right, and concentrated on her emotional control before she let it fly. She grinned as it hit the guard with smack. The blow to the head knocked him out cold, and she concentrated again in order to levitate the keys in their direction. "There."  
  
Tamahome just stared at her, unable to do anything with the keys that had just floated into his hands.  
  
***  
  
"Your highness, we urge you to take action. She's bound to be a witch! Did you see that red light?"  
  
"Let's not act so rash." The emperor of Konan glared at his advisors. "Aren't you at least curious as to where she came from? Her clothing is foreign. If I am not mistaken, she may be the Suzaku no Miko!" *  
  
The advisors paled at the very idea, and the entire imperial court began to chatter in hushed tones.  
  
***  
  
Willow and Tamahome jogged lightly through the palace hallways. They ducked into a room as they heard the palace guard approaching.  
  


"Are you sure you want to give me these?" Tamahome held out three small stakes Willow had stashed in her pockets. "You're not taking them back you know!"  
  
"Geez, they're just stakes. Get over it." Willow frowned at Tamahome. Then she looked up and saw a beautiful gold statue of a bird standing over them. "Wow! That's the bird I saw!"  
  
Tamahome's tone was suddenly hushed as he realized where he was. "That's Suzaku, the guardian god of Konan. The four gods protect the four parts of the world, the East is Seiryuu, the North is Genbu. In the west they have Byakku, and here in the south we are protected by Suzaku."   
  
Willow walked towards the statue, reaching out a hand to touch the beautiful golden bird.   
  
"Hey! There they are!" Three guards rushed into the temple. Willow and Tamahome ran in opposite directions, both assuming the other was right behind them. When Willow finally stopped to catch her breath, she turned and saw that she was alone in a small courtyard on the outskirts of the palace. Her eyes grew wide as she realized the predicament she was in. "Oh my god, I'm lost, what am I supposed to do?"  
  
She frowned as a soft; familiar laughter made its way across the courtyard. She looked up to see a beautiful women dressed in flowing white robes with her black hair hanging in across her face. "Are you lost? There is a gate to your right, you might find your way through there."

Willow smiled politely and walked towards the gate. "Say, aren't you the one that was arrested earlier?" She stopped in her tracks, "Oh no, that wasn't me, of course not...must be some other girl you're thinking of...sayonara!"  
  
"Wait! I'm on your side! Please..."  
  
Willow turned, surprised at the pleading look on the lady's face. The lady smiled, "I won't call the guards. You have my word of honor."  
  
***  
  
"Where did she go? Geez, I'm never going to make it out of here if I have to keep chasing that silly girl." Tamahome looked around as he ran, hoping to catch a glimpse of Willow's red hair.  
  
"Hey, there he is, after him!"  
  
"Yikes!" Tamahome ran even faster, but never stopped glancing around for Willow.  
  
***  
  
"Well, actually. I'm looking for my friend. I can't just leave him here." Willow frowned, "It's my fault he's in this mess to begin with, and I can't go back to my world without helping him out of it, it wouldn't be right."  
  
"Oh!" The lady practically ran over to Willow, her face brightening considerably. "You're from another world?"  
  
"Oh darn...now I just sound crazy." Willow muttered, then she looked up at the lady who was now quite close, and grinning from ear to ear."  
  
"Tell me all about it! This is so wonderful!"  
  
Willow stared at the lady, speechless.  
  
"Is something wrong?"  
  
"No, it's just that...I was thinking how much you look like a much more beautiful version of my friend Xander." Willow blinked, amazed at her own honesty.  
  
If it were possible, the lady's grin would have gotten even wider. "Oh, people say that all the time. Well, not exactly, but it all means the same. People call me lots of things, but my name is Hotohori."  
  
"Where is the girl?"  
  
Willow and Hotohori turned, and saw the guards walking towards them, with Tamahome between them, his hands bound behind his back. Hotohori grabbed Willow and pulled her into an alcove. They watched in silence as the guards beat Tamahome. "I asked you a question, where is the little witch?"  
  
"I told you I don't know. Maybe she got away while you were so busy asking me where she was!"  
  
"Oh, this is it. These guards are going to get it." Willow stood from where she was hidden; ignoring Hotohori's murmured protest. "Hey stupid! I'm over here, can't you see, or do you need help finding me!"  
  
"Willow, get away, what are you crazy?" Tamahome struggled with the ropes that held his hands.  
  
Willow started to chant the same spell she had used earlier, the one that had singed the Emperor's palanquin. But before she could get very far, a guard tackled her. She screamed as she hit the ground.  
  
Tamahome growled, and a bright red light began to shine from his forehead. The character of the ogre appeared, and he broke free easily. He fought all of the guards by himself, easily defeating them. "Don't you EVER touch her again or I'll kick your ass," he whispered in a voice so threatening it made Willow's eyes widen.  
  
The guards were beginning to stand again when suddenly a voice boomed from behind Willow. "No one is to touch them without MY permission!"  
  
Tamahome and Willow turned, and saw Hotohori standing in front of them, arms outstretched.  
  
The guards quickly fell to their knees, "Heika-sama!"  
  
Willow frowned, "What's a Heika-sama?"  
  
It was Tamahome's turn to be surprised. He fell to his knees, "Your highness!"  
  
Willow just looked around, feeling decidingly out of place, "What in the world are you talking about?"  
  
Tamahome lifted his head barely, "Get your head down, you'll be killed for disrespecting the Emperor!"  
  
Willow looked from the guards, to Hotohori, to Tamahome, and back to Hotohori. "You mean, this lady is the Emperor? Shouldn't she be a...That's a MAN?"  
  
"Stop talking and bow!"  
  
"Xander is the Emperor?" Willow was practically shouting by this point. "There's no way." She walked over to Hotohori, and he nodded.  
  
"I am indeed the Emperor of Konan. I don't believe you've introduced yourself."  
  
"I'm Willow Rosenberg. Are you sure you're not Xander?" Willow leaned in close and lifted Hotohori's long hair, looking for the small birthmark Xander had on his neck.   
  
"Quit touching him, he's the Emperor!" Tamahome grabbed her before she could figure out if this was indeed her friend.  
  
***  
  
Willow continued to stare at Hotohori. He had replaced his flowing white robes with fancier ceremonial ones, and pulled his hair into a strange looking little hat. She couldn't help but giggle at the hat and funny shoes. The resemblance was almost more striking than Tamahome's resemblance to Oz.  
  
"I'm sorry that I tricked you, but I had to be sure of your character. I found out you are not our enemy, and not a witch at all."  
  
Willow stared at her feet. Hotohori continued. "I want to ask of you a great favor. The legend of our world says that when a nation is in trouble, a girl from another world appears to call upon the animal god that protects them. Willow, I believe you are that girl."  
  
Willow looked up and blushed a deep red. "Oh no, you have to have me confused with someone else..."  
  
"But don't you want your wishes to come true?"  
  
"Wishes?" Willow suddenly remembered Westley's voice, ringing through the school library. "This is the story of the girl who gathered the seven Seishi of Suzaku. She obtained omnipotent power and made every wish come true. The story itself is an incantation. Whoever finishes reading it shall receive this power. As soon as the page is turned, the story will become the truth and begin." She started to think of all the things she could wish for. She and Oz would never be apart, her powers as a witch would increase. She could de-rat Amy, close the Hellmouth for good. Angel could walk in the sunlight again...  
  
"You can have anything your heart desires." Hotohori spoke like he had read her mind.  
  
Willow thought of all the good things she could do, "I'll do it. I'll be the Suzaku no Miko. Can't be any worse that what I have been doing."  
  
Hotohori stood, and pointed at the crowd that had gathered behind them, "Behold, the Suzaku no Miko, the girl of legend! Show your respect to the one who will save our land!"  
  
***  
  
Buffy looked at the illustration. She couldn't believe what she had just read, everybody bowing down to Willow? That was a something to get used to. She couldn't believe that Willow had agreed to this. Oh well, to each his own. She shrugged and continued reading.  
  


End of Chapter Two  
  


  
  
  
  


* * *

**Notes for Chapter Two:**  
The Suzaku no Miko- Okay, you kinda get the idea, ne? A miko is a shrine maiden, but in the Fushigi Yuugi universe (for you Buffy-folk) she is a bit more than that...you figure that out as the story goes along, don't worry about it. In the case of FY, they usually translate miko as "Priestess."  
  


* * *

Coming soon:   
Willow, Tamahome, and Hotohori decide they must find the other five Suzaku Seishi. While testing the best warriors in the land, a structure collapses. Tamahome and Willow are in grave danger, when a new face appears.  
  
Chapter Three: The Seven Stars of Sunnydale  
  
Back to Chapter One  
  
Back to the Mysterious Prophecy Mainpage  
  



	3. Seven Stars of Sunnydale

* * *

Chapter Three  
The Seven Stars of Sunnydale

  
  
Willow ran down the hallways of Sunnydale High, shouting for Giles. She knew that if she could only find him, he could explain to her everything that was happening. "Giles! Giles!" She ran, screaming for him, "Please, where's a watcher when you need one?"  
  
Suddenly, she saw him, standing at the end of the hallway. She reached out and grabbed his hand, "Giles!"  
  
"I'm not your Watcher."  
  
"Of course you aren't, you're Buffy's watcher..."  
  
"I'm not a Watcher."  
  
Willow stepped back from the man in front of her, and he slowly faded away. "I'm not your Watcher." She blinked and saw Oz...no, Tamahome sitting on the edge of her bed. She blushed deep red and spun around so he couldn't see her face. "What are you doing in here!?"  
  
"Fine!" He said, sounding only slightly angry, "Is that any way to treat me when I was just here to see if you were alright."  
  
Willow turned again and looked at him. "Really? I'm sorry, I was just startled." She looked around at the lavish room Hotohori had furnished her.  
  
Tamahome smiled, "The Emperor is worried about you too."  
  
***  
  
Hotohori looked in the mirror, turning his face first one way and then another. He never took his eyes off of his reflection. His advisors looked on, waiting patiently for the Imperial wisdom that he was considering.  
  
"I'm so beautiful, it's scary." He sighed.  
  
His advisor's sweatdropped.*  
  
***  
  
"The Emperor? Really?" Willow smiled. She was glad that she had two familiar faces now, even if they weren't familiar minds behind them. She just wished she knew what was going on.  
  
Suddenly, she felt herself being pulled to Tamahome, as he enveloped her in a hug. "You just looked like you needed a hug." He smiled.  
  
Willow smiled, and tried to keep from crying as she felt the warmth of Tamahome's arms. She missed everyone so much, and Oz was right on the top of the list. She had to keep reminding herself that Tamahome was not her boyfriend.  
  
"I'll even be your watcher, whatever that is. No extra charge." At that, Willow lost it. She started to cry.  
  
Tamahome stayed silent for a few moments more. "You know, if you want to go back to your world, I may know a way."  
  
Willow pulled back and looked at him. He smiled, "Well, if you're granted the power of Suzaku, you could just wish yourself home."  
  
Willow's face brightened. She jumped up from the bed and ran down the corridors towards Hotohori's room. She yelled out his name as she entered the door, not wanting to stop for fear that she'd...  
  
...crash directly into him. Once Willow stood back up, and finished blushing, she smiled at Hotohori. "Xan...I mean, Hotohori, I was wondering what it took to call upon Suzaku."  
  
"I knew you'd ask soon enough," Hotohori smiled and pulled out a scroll written in ancient Chinese.  
  
Willow gasped, "That's...the Universe of the Four Gods!"  
  
"You know it?"   
  
"I know of it...Giles had it." Willow grinned, thinking that perhaps she was finally going to find out what in the world was happening.  
  
"Taitsu-kun, the creator of this world gave this scroll to our first emperor, Taiso. Our sky is divided into four regions, protected by the four gods. There are seven constellations in the Southern region that is protected by Suzaku: Chichiri, Tamahome, Nuriko, Hotohori, Chiriko, Tasuki, and Mitsukake. Willow gasped as Hotohori pulled down the collar of his robe, revealing a bright red glow; "I am Hotohori, the Sea Snake."  
  
She turned to Tamahome, whose forehead was glowing again with the symbol she had seen before. "He is Tamahome, the crab. In order to summon the power of Suzaku, you must first find the other Suzaku Seishi.*  
  
"As Suzaku Seishi, we are your protectors."  
  
Willow smiled. "So all we have to do is find the other five Suzaku Seishi, and I can wish to go home?"  
  
Hotohori nodded, he grinned as if to say "Watch this!" and spread his arms, calling in a loud, imperial voice, "Call all in the kingdom that excel in martial and literary arts!" Willow grinned, "That's just like Xander, flaunting his power..." she thought as advisors and servant scampered to carry out the order.  
  
***  
  
Tamahome, Willow, and Hotohori gathered on a raised platform in the courtyard. Willow scanned the crowd of soldiers that had been assembled, "These aren't the ones that excel in the literary arts, ne?"  
  
Hotohori laughed, "I don't suppose so. Well then, how shall we test them?"  
  
Tamahome jumped up, and pointed his thumb to his chest; "I'll do it! Let me show you how it's done. I hope the other five are beautiful women myself."  
  
While that remark should not have upset Willow, she was still having trouble distinguishing between her boyfriend and her Seishi. "I hope the other five are handsome men!" she shouted after him, but Tamahome didn't hear. He was already in the process of defeating soldier after soldier.  
  
He stopped for a rest after the fifteenth man fell. Hotohori sighed, "I see we are getting absolutely nowhere with this."  
  
Willow smiled, "Well then, we could just ask them, Hey!" she raised her voice, hoping it would carry to the edge of the courtyard, "Who here has a character on their body?"  
  
You could hear birds chirping on the opposite side of Konan through the silence. Tamahome stood and walked towards his Miko.   
  
"The symbol just doesn't appear because you want it to. Some of them might not know they're Seishi."  
  
Willow frowned, and tried to think of a spell that might make the character appear.  
  
***  
  
If one was watching these proceedings, and paying enough attention, they might notice a beautiful purple robe barely visible behind a column in the corner of the courtyard. The face that the robe belonged to spoke quietly, in a melodious voice. "So is that the girl of legend that everyone has been making such a fuss about?"  
  
A servant spoke quietly, "Yes ma'am. Lady Kourin, let's leave. If they catch you here, you'll be in trouble."  
  
Lady Kourin smiled, "She and the emperor are cozy, but she doesn't look like a princess. I doubt she's a bridal candidate at all."  
  
"No ma'am, I suppose not."  
  
"Who is that man with them?" Kourin's eyes narrowed, focusing on the male form next to Willow.  
  
"I believe his name is Tamahome. He is one of the seven Suzaku Seishi."  
  
Kourin smiled, and continued to watch from her hiding place.  
  
***  
  
Willow suddenly remembered, some time ago she had learned a spell to "reveal a person's true character." She had hoped it would help her identify vampires before they attacked, but perhaps it would work here. She slowly began to chant, moving her hands carefully, hoping no one noticed what she was up to. But she forgot that one side effect of the spell was a small electrical charge, which resulted in a light blue glow forming around the finger tips.  
  
"She's a witch!"  
  
Her eyes snapped open, and she saw all of the soldiers staring at her. She jumped as they advanced towards her, and the electricity shot from her fingers to one of Hotohori's advisors. He yelped and ran, cowering behind another advisor.  
  
"Protect the emperor!" A soldier shouted, and suddenly, they all advanced on Willow at once. She saw the angry looks in their eyes, and her fear took over. She ran for a small pavilion in the corner, hoping to make it inside the palace before they could attack her.  
  
"You idiots!" She heard Tamahome shouting, but didn't turn to see what was happening, "How dare you attack an innocent girl!" She heard the sounds of a struggle, and turned in time to see Tamahome fighting all of them at once. He was doing rather well, and quickly defeated them. But before he could take out the last of them, a soldier threw a large axe towards Willow with all of his might.   
  
Willow screamed and closed her eyes, and heard the axe make contact. When she opened them, she saw that it had only one of the pillars supporting the structure she was standing under. Unfortunately, it also caused the pillar to collapse, and the entire pavilion began to fall on top of her.  
  
Hotohori screamed for her to run, she saw Tamahome turn and his eyes grew wide as he realized what was about to happen. Willow looked up again just in time to see the roof begin to give way.  
  
***  
  
Buffy cringed, "What in the world?" She looked at her thigh, where blood began to seep through her jeans. She frowned, and gently pushed the spot where she was bleeding, but found no wound. She went back to her reading, hoping it would explain what was going on.  
  
"The Suzaku no Miko's clothing was stained bright red with her blood, her leg wounded severely..."  
  
***  
  
Willow moaned as she came back to consciousness, "Note to self," she muttered, "Stop using witchcraft."  
  
She opened her eyes, wondering how she was still alive, and her gaze met Tamahome's intense stare. She looked past him, suddenly realizing that as the structure collapse, he had thrown himself under it, hoping to protect her. He was supporting the weight of the roof with his own back, his arms on either side of Willow.  
  
***  
  
"The Suzaku no Miko had survived the collapse of the building, she and Tamahome were still in grave danger..." Buffy gasped. She had long since abandoned the dictionary, and was reading full speed.  
  
***  
  
"Willow!" Hotohori screamed as he rushed to the building, "Quick, start digging them out!" The Imperial advisors shook their heads, "All of the warriors were knocked unconscious, and we can't budge this rubble!"  
  
"Then I'll do it myself!" Hotohori began moving the rubble, stone by stone. His advisors only stood by, muttering things about how unbecoming it was for an emperor to get his hands dirty. Hotohori felt his heart breaking when as he realized how many stones he would have to move, he knew there was no hope of reaching them in time, but he had to try! He wasn't sure why, but the moment he met Willow, he felt like she had been by his side since he was young. He knew that if she had been, she would have helped him through everything, been his closest advisor. He couldn't let someone that trusted perish without trying!  
  
"Your majesty," a sweet voice spoke next to him, "allow me."  
  
He felt himself being pushed aside, and through his tears only saw a glimpse of purple cloth move towards the debris.  
  
***  
  
Willow's eyes widened as she saw Tamahome strain to hold up the rubble. "Tamahome, don't...you'll hurt yourself!"  
  
"Baka. I told you I'd take care of you. Did you think I was lying?"  
  
As his left arm threatened to give in, the symbol of the ogre shined on his forehead, so brightly that it hurt Willow's eyes.  
  
***  
  
Hotohori's jaw dropped as he saw the petite lady walk up to the debris, pick up a piece roughly the size of her body, and toss it behind her as if it were made of paper. Advisors ran from the flying pieces of rock that the woman tossed behind her non-chalantly.   
  
Willow blinked as the sunlight hit the two of them, Tamahome finally collapsing on top of her as the weight was lifted from his back. She looked past his shoulder to see a lady with purple hair and a pale face standing in front of them, holding half of the roof with one hand, "You're still alive? You have the devil's own luck." She tossed the section of roofing behind her and leaned over to help lift Tamahome from the remains of the pavilion.  
  
***  
  
Willow stared as attendants rushed to help bind Tamahome's wounds. They had taken care of her quickly, finding it no problem to wrap her leg. "Tamahome," Hotohori also turned to his fellow Seishi after Willow assured him that she was okay, "Are you alright?"  
  
"No sire, I'm injured."  
  
Willow's resisted the urge to say duh. Hotohori turned to their rescuer; "You are a member of the Imperial harem, are you not?"  
  
The woman nodded, and Hotohori gasped, reaching out for her collar. "SIRE!" she pulled away from him, "What are you doing?"  
  
He stopped, suddenly realizing what he was doing, "Oh, I didn't mean to...it's just, the mark!"  
  
She smiled, "You mean this?" and gently pulled at the collar of her gown, revealing a shining red mark on just beneath her collarbone.  
  
"The Willow!" Hotohori smiled, looking at the newest member of the Suzaku Seishi. Willow smiled, and walked over to the pair.  
  
"Yes sire, I am called Lady Kourin, but my given name is Nuriko."  
  
Willow stretched out her hand, "Wow, it didn't take long to find you! I'm Willow, thanks for saving us!"  
  
Nuriko looked at Willow disdainfully, and turned her head, "The one I was trying to save, is this man here." She walked over to Tamahome and kissed him gently, trying not aggravating his wounded body. Willow only stared at the two of them.  
  
***  
  
Buffy looked down at her jeans leg, where the stain slowly faded. "The Suzaku no Miko washed the blood from her clothing and thought about the day's events..."  
  
***  
  
Willow frowned as she scrubbed her jeans, and began talking to herself to calm down, "I thought this stain would never come out." She sighed and fidgeted on the chair she was seated on. Hotohori had provided her with clothing, but in all honest, she couldn't figure out how to put it on.  
  
"That Nuriko, she really annoys me and I don't know why. But I guess I'll have to get along with her, she's one of the Seishi." Willow pulled her T-shirt over her head, and dunked it into the water, reaching for the robe Hotohori had provided. Just as she thought she had figured out how to wear the long piece of flowing cloth, the door flew open, and Tamahome stopped short as he realized that Willow was less than dressed.  
  
"Tama-HOME! Can't you KNOCK?" Willow shrieked and hurried to cover herself.  
  
"No I can't, I'm running away, you've got to hide me, please!" Tamahome looked around fervently, trying to find a hole to crawl into. Suddenly, a white blur flew through the doorway and Tamahome fell, face first into the ground. Willow stared at Tamahome, who was now bound from shoulder to ankle in white cloth, and she followed the cloth out the door...  
  
...to Nuriko's hands. Nuriko laughed melodiously, "Forgive us Willow, we were just playing a little game and it's Tama-chan's* turn to be tied up!"  
  
Willow's jaw dropped as Nuriko picked Tamahome up with one hand and waltzed out the door, laughing the entire time. She surpressed the scream that welled up inside her and put on her clothes. She had to get along with Nuriko, she had to get home, but dammit, she didn't have to like it.  
  
***  
  
"My maid?" The purple-haired bridal candidate smiled at Willow; "You want to serve me?"  
  
Willow bit her tongue and nodded. She didn't know why she decided this was a good idea, it just occurred to her and she volunteered.  
  
"Very well then, on one condition. When Tama-chan and I want to be alone, you won't interfere."  
  
"Oh, that won't be a problem," Willow couldn't help but let the patronizing phrase slip out. Watching Nuriko and Tamahome sickened her, why would she want to interfere?  
  
"Willow! My hair needs brushing." Nuriko seated herself in front of her vanity, and held out a comb to Willow. "Isn't my hair just beautiful in this light?"  
  
"Oh yes ma'am." Willow tried not to grit her teeth. If she could deal with Principle Snyder, she could deal with a bossy Suzaku Seishi.  
  
"Hey! Stop pulling!"  
  
Maybe.  
  
***  
  
Willow sighed. She was worn out from running errands for Nuriko all day, and decided to take a rest in a lovely gazebo facing the pond as the sun was setting. She concentration on stopping the flow of tears that threatened to fall, it was the last thing she needed. She turned slightly as she heard something that sounded like it was crawling towards her.  
  
Tamahome lay on the ground, still bound in strips of white cloth. "Oh," Willow turned her back on him again, "Shouldn't you be with her highness or whatever?"  
  
Tamahome finally broke loose and stood to stretch, "I got away while she was complaining to the servants about dinner."  
  
"Well, you two make a wonderful couple." Willow closed her eyes, wishing she didn't still feel from Tamahome. He wasn't Oz, but just seeing someone that looked like Oz...with someone else...it was tearing her apart.  
  
"Do you really think that?"  
  
She looked up, still unable to face him.  
  
"I could never be happy in a relationship like that." She heard him turn and start walking away. Without even thinking she stood, and reached out for him, but her wounded leg gave out, and she landed on the ground hard.  
  
Tamahome turned when he heard her fall, and leaned down to help her up, "Baka.* You should be taking better care of your leg." He smiled and walked her over to the railing, and sat her on it. He gently took her leg in his hand and unwrapped it. Willow smiled as he pulled a new bandage from a pocket she hadn't noticed before. He slowly wrapped a fresh bandage around her thigh, taking care not to pull it too tightly. Neither of them saw Nuriko spying on them from behind a nearby tree.  
  
***  
  
Buffy smiled as she read what was happening to Willow, "Well then, Tamahome isn't with that Nuriko woman after all. See Wills, told ya!"  
  
***  
  
Willow smiled down at the blue hair on top of Tamahome's head. She had been tended by no less than three court doctors, but none of them had so gentle a touch. She tried to remind herself that this man was not Oz, that she had a boyfriend already...but it was futile. They were too much alike, and she couldn't help herself.  
  


End of Chapter Three

* * *

Notes for Chapter Three:  
  


Sweatdropping: It's a thing in anime and manga. My majik-chan says it's "An expression of surprise, shock, irritation, irony - any time when the person is reacting to something completely unexpected, signalled by a sweatdrop that forms on the side of their head." You can see the illustration at the right for an example. That's Umi, from Magic Knights Rayearth. She sweatdrops a lot...  
  
Seishi: Okay, the word Seishi technically means warrior... In this story, a Seishi is a protector, a guardian. The seven Seishi protect their Miko, and help her to summon Suzaku. The Pioneer people make them "The Suzaku Seven" and "Constellation Warriors" which is a corny way of saying the same thing.  
  
-chan: In Japan, they use honorifics at the end of names. In this case, Nuriko is calling Tamahome by Tama-chan, which is a pet name. As WhiteCat says: "-chan: An affectionate diminutive, usually used for those younger than you, girls, close friends/lovers, and pets. (i.e., Botan-chan, Keiko-chan)"  
  
Baka: Baka means silly, stupid, idiot, dumb...pretty much anything like that depending on what tone of voice is used. Tamahome tends to mean "silliness!" when he says it to Willow. 

* * *

Coming soon:   
  
Willow is determined to get along with Nuriko, no matter what it takes. But when everyone begins to reveal their emotions, there is nothing heartbreak and pain, and enough to go around. Can Willow survive this?  
  
Chapter Four: Uneven Communications- Not even the Hellmouth was this complicated.  
  
Back to Chapter One  
Back to Chapter Two  
Back to the Mysterious Prophecy Mainpage 


	4. Uneven Communications

* * *

Chapter Four  
Uneven Communications:  
Not even the Hellmouth was this complicated!

  
  
Willow was humming to herself as she walked back towards the palace. Maybe this wasn't such a bad place after all. She was staying in the Imperial Palace. Even without indoor plumbing the place was amazing, much better than the Rosenberg house. She stretched her arms above her head, and glanced over at Tamahome, who had been walking next to her in silence. "Hey, Tamahome..." she stopped and turned to him, "Penny for your thoughts..." She held out a small coin. She knew it wasn't a penny, but close enough. Hotohori had been nice enough to loan her some money to get by if she left the palace. She had always been paranoid about having a little bit of cash, came in handy.  
  
Tamahome's eyes lit up, and he grabbed the coin, "Thanks!" he stuffed it a random pocket on his traditional clothing. "I was actually just thinking about how I've got to get out onto the town and earn some cash. It's been nice staying in the palace, but I'm falling behind." He smiled, and opened the door to his room, which they had just reached. "Ja ne Willow!"*  
  
Willow smiled. She continued to hum as she walked towards her room. She found Tamahome's obsession with money only slightly disconcerting, but it reminded her of Oz's many little quirks, so she could easily let it pass. She nearly ran into Nuriko, who was staring sadly across the grounds as she leaned on the railing outside her own room.  
  
"What's wrong Nuriko?" Willow walked over and leaned against the rail next to the newest Seishi.  
  
The beautiful woman sighed, and held out her hand. A small moonstone earing lay in her palm. "I was walking out by the gazebo and I lost my earring. It's a precious family heirloom, when it is in the dark; it will let off a soft glow. Nighttime is the best time to search for it, but all of my handmaidens are afraid to walk around the palace grounds after the sun has set. I don't know what I'm going to do."  
  
Willow grinned, "I'll go looking for you!" _Finally, a way to earn her trust. _"I'm not afraid of the dark...okay, so I am, but for reasons that just aren't important here. I'll be back soon!" Willow walked away, hoping that maybe now she could convince Nuriko to join the Seishi. She didn't think that Nuriko would refuse, but she had made it seem that she wasn't going to volunteer.  
  
***  
  
Hotohori gazed at the sky as his advisors stood behind him. He was aware that they were nervously glancing at each other, and were likely preparing to ask him a question that they felt would upset him. He smiled as his chief advisor cleared his throat. "Took them long enough" he thought to himself.  
  
"Heika-sama. I mean no disrespect, but isn't it time that you thought seriously about...about marriage sire?" The man looked at his feet as the Emperor turned. "You have ignored all the ladies in your harem sire. Why do you not even attempt to chose an Empress?"  
  
Hotohori had to fight to keep from laughing. This old subject again? "Because," he smiled slyly, knowing the perfect way to change the line of questioning. "They are not as beautiful as I am." He hadn't expected the looks of complete shock on their faces. Perhaps he went a little too far this time. "I'm joking," he held up his hands and smiled, "I'm simply looking for the ideal woman."  
  
His companions laughed nervously. A brave man spoke quietly, "But what of the lady called Nuriko?"  
  
"Nuriko is a Suzaku Seishi. I would never dream of it." He held up a hand, silencing the conversation. "All my life I have searched for a specific woman, I will continue that search." He turned to leave, and had only walked a few steps before happening upon Willow, who was on her hands and knees beside the path, searching through the flowers.  
  
"Wil-Willow?" He leaned over the railing and smiled at her.  
  
"Xan...I mean, Hotohori!" Willow sat back on her feet, almost nose to nose with Hotohori.   
  
"Willow, what are you doing out at night?" He smiled. "How are things between you and Nuriko?" Willow frowned. "That good I see. I am kept informed of what happens in the palace. Very well. I'll order her to behave."  
  
Willow nearly laughed. Just like Xander to go on a power trip. "Baka." She tapped his nose with her finger, like she used to when they were kids and she was teaching Xander to read, "Orders don't change people's minds." She stood and looked him directly in the eye, "I want to earn her trust myself. It's up to me to become friends with her. Besides, if I can handle Cordelia Chase I can handle a "court maiden."  
  
Hotohori just stared at her. No one ever spoke to him so directly, and the last person to look him in the eye was before he was emperor. He stood, dumbstruck as Willow turned and waved. His advisors merely whispered to themselves about "lack of protocol" and "levels of offence."  
  
***  
  
Willow smiled as she wandered further away from the palace. She was used to being awake at this time of night. Somewhere along the line, it had become her element as well as Buffy's. She looked around, taking in the beauty of the shadowy landscape. She started to hum as she thought of her short talk with Hotohori. She was thinking of him as Xander more and more often. Somewhere, deep down, she knew that she shouldn't. But she ignored that part of herself and kept going.  
  
Suddenly, she heard a flapping sound and several crows flew from the bushes where she had startled them. The black shapes launched at her, and she screamed and threw up her arms instinctively. She stepped back, hoping they would fly over her and away, and instead stepped on a round stone at the edge of a pond. Her tennis shoes slid and she fell into the water, immediately getting tangled in the plants that grew along the bottom. In her panic, she screamed Oz's name loudly.  
  
***  
  
Buffy opened and closed her mouth a few times, trying to account for the fact that one second, she was dry and warm and the next she was soaked to the bone. This was getting too strange for her, but she couldn't stop reading.  
  
***  
  
Tamahome sat upright in bed, clutching his hand over his chest. He had the strangest feeling, something was wrong, and he wasn't sure how he knew. "Willow..."  
  
***  
  
Nuriko laughed shrilly. "That girl is going to get herself into trouble. Can you believe it? Running on some fools errand in the middle of the night?"  
  
Her attendants giggled with her, "Court ladies aren't even allowed near the gazebo. She's going to have to learn harem etiquette if she's going to survive for long."  
  
Nuriko smirked, "Searching for a non-existent earring just because I asked...she's probably a drowned rat by now."  
  
The group of women turned when they heard the door slam open, and Nuriko gasped as she saw Tamahome standing in the entrance to her room, with a look on his face like she had never seen. "Is that true?"  
  
Nuriko growled at him, "So what if it is?" He turned to leave, and was jerked backwards as she grabbed his wrist; "I won't let you go to her."  
  
"She's in danger and you don't even care?" Tamahome struggled against her superhuman grip, but could not break free.  
  
"Why should I? I've been at the palace nearly a year and Heika-sama never even looked at me. Suddenly she shows up and she's got him in the palm of her hand. What's so special about her? Why are you all so infatuated?" Nuriko's voice cracked as she screamed. "So I decided that if she was going to take Hotohori, then I was going to take you from her!"  
  
A small cough silenced everyone, and Nuriko looked past Tamahome's shoulder to see Willow standing in the hallway, her clothes dripping. "So that's what this was all about?" She stepped forward, and half of the Imperial court could be seen peaking around corners and eavesdropping on the confrontation.  
  
"So what if it is? I don't care what you have to say!" Nuriko let go of Tamahome and stared Willow down.   
  
"You shouldn't." Willow looked up, not intimidated.   
  
"I'm not going to listen to you!"  
  
"I don't see why you would."  
  
"Stop it!" Nuriko shrieked at a Willow, and slapped her full force.  
  
"NO!" Willow swung with all her might, enough to make Nuriko reach a hand to the sting her palm had left. Willow opened her hand; "I couldn't find your earring. But I found this pretty stone. I though perhaps you would like it." She held out a small, perfectly round white stone. "You've done all of this because you love Hotohori? He and I are only friends, I promise. If it helps, I'll say something on your behalf." Willow's voice softened, she knew what Nuriko was going through.  
  
Nuriko turned and ran back into her room as she lost her composure and began to cry.  
  
***  
  
"Why are you telling me this Willow?" Hotohori sat on his bed, looking at the blushing redhead in front of him.  
  
"Well, it's always nice to know that someone nearby loves you. I thought it might brighten your day." Willow smiled, "And hers" she thought to herself.  
  
"I see." Hotohori motioned for Willow to sit next to him. "Willow, is there someone that you love?"  
  
She blushed even brighter than before, as her mind filled with memories of Oz. "We aren't talking about me here."  
  
"Willow." She stared at the Emperor, who had suddenly become more serious than she had ever seen her friend. "All of my life, I have dreamed of the day when the Suzaku no Miko would come, I have hoped that she would be someone kind and wonderful, and above all else, someone who understood me."  
  
Willow gulped, she had an idea where this was heading, and she knew it was nowhere good. She hoped he would stop there, but he did not.  
  
"Willow, after we summon Suzaku...I would be honored if you would stay with me, and become my Empress."  
  
She nearly fainted. "He has to be kidding," she thought, her mind flashing back to the days she longed for Xander to say anything that meant he may have returned her feelings. But not now, not in this way. She snapped out of her train of thought when the Emperor pulled his sword, and quickly slashed a hole in the wall in front of them. Tamahome and Nuriko quickly turned, pretending to examine the wallpaper pattern of the hallway.  
  
"Well, Hotohori-sama*...what a pleasant surprise." Nuriko tried not to sound flustered.  
  
Hotohori didn't flinch. He turned to Willow; "My offer stands. You may stay here tonight." He turned and left, giving Tamahome and Nuriko a glare that clearly stated that they were to follow. Nuriko stared at the floor as she left, but Tamahome looked at Willow, his face bringing back memories she never wanted to surface. That was the look Oz had given her, when he had found them together...  
  
***  
  
Willow finally rose from where she had lay restlessly on Hotohori's bed the night before. She tried to think as she dressed, but couldn't form anything resembling a logical thought. She opened the door and stepped out into the hallway. She may as well find Tamahome. She sighed, she had been through this once before, but this time it wasn't her fault.  
  
She finally saw Tamahome walking in one of the many gardens. She jogged to catch up with him. "Tamahome! Wait up!"  
  
He turned, and barely glanced at her before he started on his way again. "I'm going into town. I've been too lazy. I have to earn some money. Sayonara!" He barely waved as he continued.  
  
Willow stopped. "You know, you think the second time around might be easier."  
  
"WILLOW!" The confused Miko jumped three feet as the enraged Nuriko stepped up behind her, "Just friends? Going to tell him are you? How dare you stay in the Emperor's bedchamber?" Before Willow could begin to answer, Nuriko ran to catch up with Tamahome. She hooked her arm in his and he barely glanced. "Ne, Tama-chan let me come with you."  
  
"Hn."  
  
***  
  
"She thinks she's hiding back there." Nuriko had not let go of Tamahome's arm. She glanced back again at Willow, who had put on more traditional clothing and followed them.  
  
"Leave her be."   
  
***  
  
Willow frowned. She knew following them wasn't the wisest course of action, but she had to figure out what she was expected to do. She couldn't see where she went wrong; Tamahome had not expressed any feelings for her. She had not told him how she felt either, and she had not responded to Hotohori's proposal. She reached the center of the crowded square as Tamahome jumped up on a nearby platform, and shouted for attention.  
  
"Attention everyone!" He waited for the crowd to quiet. "By now, I know you've all heard of the Suzaku no Miko. Well, she didn't just come from a faraway country. She came from a completely different WORLD!"  
  
The crowd moved in, warming up to his sales pitch. "Just for today, as an exclusive offer to you, I have authentic items from her world!" He flashed his best smiled and held out the stakes she had given him her first day. "Only one gold ryuu apiece!"  
  
"That's too much!"  
  
"How do we know they're authentic?"  
  
"Yeah! You could be pawning fakes on us!"  
  
Tamahome gulped, trying to find a way to assure the crowd. "Geez, they're real alright. They're blocks of wood from a chair in the library."  
  
Willow hadn't realized she had spoken aloud until the people around her turned, one of them shouting that it was the Miko. Tamahome quickly jumped down and stood next to her. "Okay folks, if you want to get her autograph it's one gold ryuu!"  
  
"Hey! Since when did you become my agent?" Willow barely had time to be angry before the crowd pressed in on them, everyone grabbing at Willow, trying to touch her or perhaps take something with them. Tamahome acted quickly and pushed her to the ground, helping steer her out of the crowd as they crawled on their hands and knees.  
  
***  
  
Willow leaned against the ally wall, trying to catch her breath. She looked up at Tamahome, and started to tell him exactly what she thought of him attempting to sell her autograph without asking. But before the first word escaped her mouth, several large rather frightening looking men stepped up to them.  
  
"Well then, you may be new around here," a particularly ugly man stood at the front, and was obviously their leader, "But you have to pay us if you're going to do business around here." He pulled out a very sharp looking knife, and more men filtered out of the shadows and surrounded them.  
  
Tamahome turned to face them, slowly backing Willow against the wall as the men advanced. "So, how much do you expect? I don't have anything."  
  
"Well then," one of the men said, approaching Willow, "I'd say she'd be worth a little money." He leered at her, and Willow shrunk against the wall, wishing it would swallow her.  
  
"How much will you give me?"  
  
Her jaw dropped as Tamahome started bargaining with the man. It barely reached her that he was bargaining on how much she cost. He was going to sell her, all for his precious "okane*"  
  
***  
  
Buffy's jaw dropped. Who did this Tamahome think he was? She nearly growled at the book in her hand. If she was there, none of this would be happening. She would have looked out for Willow, like she always did.  
  
***  
  
Nuriko looked on from a shadowy corner. She tried to figure out what Tamahome was doing. Oh well, it didn't concern her anyway. But that didn't mean she wouldn't stay and watch.  
  
***  
  
Tamahome grinned, "Forty."  
  
"Thirty-five."  
  
"I won't go lower than forty." Lightening flashed across the sky as Tamahome made his demand. Torrents of rain soon followed. "If you won't take that, then it's no deal."  
  
Willow couldn't quell the anger that was welling up inside her. "What the hell do you think you're doing?" She screamed at the man who was supposed to protect her. Well, if he wasn't going to, she would. She reached inside of her and took the anger, forming it into energy in the palm of her hand. The nearest thug toppled with the force as she turned, ready to take them all on if she had to.  
  
Tamahome grinned, he had been waiting for an opening. The two quickly took on the group, Willow holding her own, mixing spells with self-defence techniques that Buffy had insisted she practice. Suddenly, she felt herself be grabbed from behind, a sharp blade against her throat. She racked her brain, trying to figure out what Buffy would do in this situation. Before she could decide, the man groaned and fell. She turned quickly, seeing Tamahome standing over him, fist outstretched.   
  
"Some possessions are to precious to be sold. At any price."  
  
***  
  
Nuriko shrugged. They had lived through it, which wasn't too unexpected. She sneezed daintily and turned back towards the palace.  
  
***  
  
Willow looked up at Tamahome, and saw a small trickle of blood trail it's way across his cheek. A bruise was slowly turning on his chin, and she knew he had taken quite a beating. "Why?"  
  
"I had to distract them somehow, until I figured something out." Tamahome smiled, "Let's get back to the palace."  
  
"No, why do you keep doing this? Why do you risk your life to save me after acting like I don't exist?" She was well on her way to angry by this point. "Why did you glare at me after Hotohori..." she stumbled over the words.  
  
"It's isn't important." Tamahome turned, expecting her to follow.   
  
"It is too important! How do you think I feel? When I get sucked into some strange world and the first person to be kind to me happens to look exactly like someone that I love? Are you so caught up in yourself, can't you realize that makes me love you too?" Willow stopped, unable to believe she had just said something she hadn't admitted to herself yet.  
  
"I'm sorry." He didn't turn, "But I don't feel that way." He took a step away from her.  
  
Her world spun, her mind replaying the first time her heart broke. " _Look, I'm sorry this is hard for you. But I told you what I need. So I can't help feeling like the reason you want to talk is so that you can feel better about yourself. That's not my problem."  
  
"I never knew there was anything inside me that could feel this bad."  
  
_She closed her eyes, the memories were still too fresh and too painful. They were her last thought as she fell to the ground, unconscious.  
  


End of Chapter Four

  


* * *

Author's Notes for Chapter Four:

  
Ja ne: a way of saying "see ya!"  
-sama: I believe we used this before and forgot to say what it was. -sama is an honorific like -chan, but that's the only similarity. The suffix -sama is added to show great respect of someone who is your superior either in age or rank. Also can be used for somebody you worship like a god/goddess.   
Okane: is the Japanese word for money that Tamahome is ALWAYS talking about.  


* * *

Coming soon: 

Willow's fever is getting worse, and the gathered Seishi decide that there's only one solution, she has to go back to her world. They decide to travel to Mount Taikyoku and ask Taiitsu-kun for help, but Willow finds more help there than she imaged, and more confusion!  
Chapter Five: Conflicting Emotions.   
  
Go back:  
Chapter One  
Chapter Two  
Chapter Three  
The Introduction 


	5. Conflicting Emotions

* * *

Chapter Five  
Conflicting Emotions:

  
  
Hotohori tightened his grip on Willow's hand as she lay, unconcious, in front of him. He looked up at the doctor, who had just finished examining her.  
  
"The stress of being the Suzaku no Miko seems to be a bit too much for her. She has a great fever, and until it breaks, I'm afraid she might not wake up." The doctor bowed and shut the door quietly after Hotohori dismissed him.  
  
The emperor stood, letting go of Willow's hand. He fixed his eyes on Tamahome, who had stood against the wall since the doctor entered. "Are you going to tell me what happened?"  
  
Tamahome looked away, his eyes cloudy with the memory.  
  
_"Can't you realize that makes me love you too?"_  
  
"We were attacked, I fought. The men ran away and she passed out. That's all there is too it."  
  
Hotohori realized he would never learn what happened, and turned back to Willow, who was mumbling in her sleep.  
  
"Oz...no Oz" She fell silent again, sweat shining on her forehead. Tamahome looked at her, unable to place the feelings that threatened to overwhelm him, "You want to go back?"  
  
***  
  
Nuriko hurried to reach the Emperor private quarters, so as not to keep Hotohori waiting. "You summoned me sire?"  
  
"Yes Nuriko. The Miko is under a great deal of stress, it seems her fever is not subsiding. Tamahome and I believe her only hope is to be sent back to her world."  
  
"Oh, what a good idea." Nuriko smirked, looking over at the silent figure of her fellow seishi.  
  
"There is no other choice then to travel to Mount Taikyoku and ask Taiitsukun for assistance."  
  
"Taiitsukun?" Nuriko felt her jaw drop at the prospect. "THE Taiitsukun?"  
  
Hotohori nodded gravely. Tamahome turned and left the room, lost in his own thoughts. He started to walk down the hall to his room, but a strong grip on his elbow stopped him.  
  
"You didn't tell him?" Nuriko didn't look at him as she spoke.  
  
"There is nothing to tell." He jerked his arm free.  
  
"You didn't have to be so cruel to her!" Nuriko moaned, "And you didn't have to lie to her!"  
  
Tamahome turned quickly, "Are you saying that I have feelings for her?" He glared, and Nuriko met his stare willingly. "I only have one love, o-kan-e." He turned again "and don't forget that."  
  
Nuriko rolled her eyes before she walked down the hall to Willow's room to check on the Miko. When she slid open the door, she saw Hotohori speaking with Willow in hushed tones. "You're awake then?"  
  
Willow smiled, "Barely. I woke up while Hotohori was telling me what we were going to do." Her smiled faltered slightly. She remembered that Xander was at her side the last time. The similarities were starting to eat away at her slowly. At least now they had a plan, and she would get to go back.   
  
"Well then, I'll help you pack, if the Emperor would be so kind as to leave us to girl-business." Nuriko bowed at Hotohori, who left, tossing a smile over his shoulder at Willow.  
  
***  
  
Willow's health continued to fail throughout the journey. She tried to keep up a bright façade, but seeing her friends every time she looked around was only reminding her that she was not at home. Tamahome had not spoken a word to her, and Hotohori was being overly polite. She was tired, lonely, and irritated. Every look that passed between Hotohori and Tamahome was full of the distrust Xander and Oz had shared for those few long weeks. Before long, she simply couldn't take it. She had started riding with Nuriko more and more, and staying to the back of the group.   
  
Nuriko had noticed the change in her Miko, and knew that it had something to do with the other seishi. She knew what Willow was feeling, and decided that there must be some way to help. After the group had settled in to camp for a night, she walked over to Willow, who was attempting to scrub her teeth with water from a flask. "You know, there's a hot spring near here, if you would like a warm bath." She smiled innocently, and pointed in the proper direction. "Don't worry, I'll stay nearby and make sure nothing happens. But I won't peak." She winked at Willow and pushed her towards the spring. "I'll follow you in a minute!"  
  
"BAKA!" Nuriko whacked Tamahome on the back of the head as hard as she could, which sent him at great speed toward the nearest tree. "Willow wants to talk to you, and it's about time too. She wants you to meet her at the hot spring as soon as possible. And you'd better watch you manners!" With that, she was gone.  
  
Tamahome stood, rubbing his head and mumbling, "What does she want to talk to me for?" But he made his way to the hot spring without being sure why he was following orders. He slowly picked his way through the underbrush, until he heard Willow's scream ring out through the surrounding woods.  
  
***  
  
Buffy sat up and felt her forehead, shocked to discover that she had a severe fever. She started gasping, suddenly finding it hard to breath. She paused for a moment, and then continued reading, determined to discover what was wrong with Willow.   
  
***  
  
Willow's throat was raw, and she tried to surface to gain at least another mouthful of oxygen. She had never expected to find a whirlpool in the middle of a spring. She struggled with the pull of the water, all the while wishing she had learned to swim better. As she sank under the water again, she felt something pull at her legs, and she kicked wildly, worried about strange creatures she had never seen. She barely saw the shape as she launched herself off of it towards the surface.  
  
When she finally surfaced, she swam to the edge of the spring. Slowly, her mind registered what she had seen in the water. "Oh my god, Tamahome!" She scanned the water, trying to find some sign that he had broken free of the water. "He drowned...saving me..."  
  
"Don't kill me off yet."  
  
Willow jumped and turned, seeing Tamahome sitting behind her, partially leaning on the bank. She slowly made her way out of the water, her robe dripping wet.  
  
The two sat facing each other for a moment, staring at the ground around them.  
  
"Go...gomen!" "I'm...I'm sorry!"  
  
They looked up at the same time, both blushing at their admonition. Tamahome cleared his throat. "I was rude to you. I've never had a girl tell me she loved me before, I didn't really know what to do about it. I should have had more manners."  
  
Willow smiled slightly. "I've been told worse."   
  
Tamahome blushed again, and stood, "Well, I wanted to tell you that. Now, I'll be sure to get you to Taiitsukun's so we can get you home again!"  
  
Willow waved as he walked off, and stood. She rung her hair out, and searched the shore for where she had placed her dry robe. She found it next to a familiar pair of feet.  
  
"NURIKO!" She fumed, "I thought you were going to be a look out!"  
  
Nuriko grinned, "Nobody's perfect."  
  
Willow rolled her eyes and grabbed Nuriko's blouse. "Nobody's perfect? You just caused me to get an apology from Tamahome!" She shook the seishi back and forth excitedly, not aware that the blouse was not tied in the tighest of knots.  
  
She blushed instinctivly when the shirt fell off of Nuriko's shoulder, but what she saw caused her to turn an even brighter red.  
  
"You're a MAN?"  
  
Nuriko laughed haughtily, "Well then, somebody had to find out sometime I guess."  
  
"You're a man?"  
  
"Well, yes."  
  
"And you love Hotohori? Not that there's a real problem with that, just want to make sure I have my facts straight." Willow continued to gape, blinking rapidly.  
  
"Sex doesn't matter when it comes to true love." Nuriko laughed again, and placed a finger to his lips, "Shh, this will be between us, okay? The Emperor could have me killed you know."  
  
Willow nodded mutely as Nuriko made his way back to the camp.  
  
***  
  
In a dark room, a figure loomed over a mirror which reflected Willow as she watched Nuriko walk back through the woods.  
  
"So this is the the Suzaku no Miko?" A raspy voice echoed across the champer, "I shall have to check."  
  
The figure waved its hand, and another mirror rose from a perk in the corner of the room. Strange words were chanted and the mirror glowed and spun until it dissapeared. "We shall see how you handle this 'Willow'"  
  
***  
  
Willow woke up feeling much better, and looked around to see that Tamahome and Nuriko were still sleeping soundly. She looked around for Hotohori, but could not find him. She stood, and walked quietly in the direction of the clearing she had passed the night before.  
  
"I figured I would find you here." Willow smiled as she sat next to Hotohori. Xander had always loved to lay back in the grass of Willow's backyard and just stare at the sky. "What are you doing up this early?"  
  
"Just...looking I suppose." Hotohori smiled. "I had this great urge to see what was out here. I don't get to just sit and look much, I've always been ruling my country."  
  
"When did you become Emperor?" Willow sighed, reminded that this was not the carefree Xander she had grown up with.  
  
"I was fourteen when my father died. I was not the next in line, but my mother had groomed me for the position. I've dealt with a great many who did not agree with what happened, including my older siblings." He sighed, "Because of that, I have had to devote every waking moment to taking care of my country, I must prove them wrong or else give them reason to dethrone me."  
  
Willow smiled, "Well, now is your chance to relax, since you're out in the woods you should enjoy it. Stop thinking about family and obligation for a while. Just be carefree, have some fun."  
  
Hotohori smiled at her, and reached out to hug her. "Thank you Willow."  
  
"For what?"  
  
"For being Willow I suppose." As Hotohori pulled back, Willow caught motion from the corner of her eye. Tamahome stood, holding Nuriko behind him. He glared at Willow, his eyes narrowing dangerously.  
  
***  
  
"What was that about?"  
  
"What" Tamahome trudged forwad, trying to find his way in the fog. They had lost track of the other seishi only moments before, but he could feel they were nearby.  
  
Willow rolled her eyes, "He hugged me. You don't have to get defensive." Belatedly, she realized she was taking out aggressions towards Oz on Tamahome.  
  
"What do you mean get defensive? If you want to be a pampered little Empress, it's none of my business." Tamahome walked forward again, and Willow rushed after him. However, they were both soon lost in the growing fog. Willow wandered, shouting for anyone nearby.  
  
"Try over here!"  
  
She walked towards the sound, trying to place why it was so familiar. As she walked into a clearing, she saw a large oval portal hanging in front of her. The library lay beyond, and she hurried toward it. As she passed through, the image rippled, and she realized too late that this was not her library.  
  
"What fun. Someone to play with."  
  
Willow turned, her blood ran cold as she realized who stood behind her.  
  
"I think I'll go play with your friends. It's no fun here."  
  
***  
  
Tamahome finally found Hotohori and Nuriko, and tried to explain what had happened to Willow. When he was only half finished with his explanation, Hotohori looked over his shoulder, jaw dropping slightly. Tamahome turned, shocked at the sight that greated him.  
  
Willow looked at them and smiled, running her tongue across her teeth. "Bored now. Let's play."  
  


End of Chapter Five  


* * *

Notes for Chapter Five:

Sorry that this chapter has taken so long, too much school. Finally had to be Christmas break before it could be finished. Let us know what you think of Nuriko now...another reason we really wanted to get this part out, it's a lot easier to write him now, because we don't have to worry about revealing the secret too early. Okane is the Japanese word for money, has that been said already? Pronounced Oh-kah-neh. A silly prize to any FY fan that can guess what Buffy character is the "mysterious figure" before the next part is released! An even sillier prize to any Buffy fan that can guess the same thing! 

* * *

Coming soon: Willow tries to find a way to rescue her seishi as they fight their first vampire. What can she do to help, and who is pulling the strings? She has to save them at any costs, but is she prepared to pay? Chapter 6: Even if I die...and come back.  
Go back:  
Chapter One  
Chapter Two  
Chapter Three  
Chapter Four  
The Introduction 


	6. Even If I Die

* * *

Chapter Six  
Even If I Die...  
And come back.  
  


Willow stared in vain as her counterpart turned towards her friends. She saw Hotohori and smiled, walking up to him happily. "There you are..." She grabbed both sides of his head and kissed him violently.  
  
Willow screamed, pounding her hands on the clear surface in front of her. "Get away from him! He isn't Xander!"  
  
"Oh really?"  
  
Willow spun around, trying to place the voice the resonated from the air around her.  
  
"If he isn't Xander, then how do I know that you are Willow, and the Suzaku no Miko." The voice seemed to move around her, and she couldn't place where it was coming from. "Prove yourself Willow. Save your friends."  
  
She turned, looking out of the portal again. Her counterpart had pulled away from Hotohori, and was instantly faced with his sword. "No, Hotohori! It won't work unless you behead her!"  
  
"Now Xander...is that any way to treat me?" Vamp Willow purred, and looked at Nuriko, who was fuming. "Oh come on Nuriko, he wouldn't want you." She walked towards him, "But since you're a man, I might."  
  
Nuriko blinked, and stared at the Willow in front of him.  
  
"Nuriko? Is that...true?" Hotohori looked at him. Without answering, Nuriko turned and ran into the forest, heartbroken.  
  
"Wow. There's another man as beautiful as I am." Hotohori turned back to Willow. "As for you, I don't believe I appreciate you posing as the Suzaku no Miko." He held his sword to her throat. "Who are you, and what have you done with Willow?"  
  
Willow pounded on the glass again, but still no one could hear her. In frustration she turned to the library and picked up the first object she saw and threw it at the barrier. The globe bounced off without leaving a scratch, and crashed into her shoulder. As she clutched the wound, she felt blood begin to seep out.  
  
And then she noticed the other Willow, who was circling her friends. She flinched and looked down at her shoulder, as blood slowly began to seep out. "How mean, that hurt." She looked up, shifting into her game face. "That wasn't nice, I don't want to play with you anymore."  
  
As she lunged for Hotohori and Tamahome, Willow ran to a chair and smashed it into the floor. She sighed, and looked out at her friends again.  
  
"If it's the only way..." She took one of the shattered legs and clutched it as she walked out to the barrier to watch the battle. Hotohori and Tamahome were hopelessly outmatched. Willow cried, looking at the stake in her hand. The other Willow knocked Tamahome aside, and walked towards Hotohori. She grabbed his sword with her bare hand and flung it aside. When she watched "herself" sink her teeth into her friends neck, she made up her mind. She plunged the stake into her chest with all her might.  
  
***  
  
Buffy dropped the book as a searing pain shot through her chest. She watched as blood spread across her shirt. Again, she could find no wound. Tears began to roll down her cheeks as she picked the book back up, "Oh god Willow, please..Please.."  
  
***  
  
The figure who had watched from the shadows sat up suddenly, "Willow!" They buried their face in their hands, "That wasn't what she was supposed to do!"  
  
***  
  
Hotohori gasped as the false Willow jerked back from him. Blood began to pour from her chest and she stared at a mirror which had fallen to the ground next to her. She slowly backed away from them, and suddenly, without warning, a large rock fell out of the sky, landing squarely on her head.  
  
Tamahome stood and looked up to a nearby cliff, where Nuriko was dusting his hands. "Looked like you boys needed some help." He jumped down effortlessly, and looked at the rock, which completely covered what might be left of the vampire. "Hopefully that did the trick."  
  
They were distracted by Hotohori's yell, and turned to see Willow sprawled on the ground next to the mirror. She was bleeding profusely, and had already passed into unconciousness.  
  
Nuriko hurried into action, rushing to her side. "Turn around you two, I have to bandage her up."  
  
"But Nuriko, you're a man, right?" Tamahome looked at his fellow seishi, still confused.  
  
"But my mind is female. Now turn around! I have to stop the bleeding or she'll die soon!"  
  
***  
  
Willow looked around her at the emptiness she was thrust into. She thought she heard voices, but assumed that she was imagining things. She floated through the space, trying to find her way to somewhere. Suddenly, she remembered.  
  
"I'm dead."  
  
The fact was so simple, but filled her with dread.  
  
***  
  
"She missed her heart, barely. There wouldn't be much to worry about if she would just stop bleeding!" Nuriko tied the bandages tightly, and sat, helplessly by his miko's side.  
  
"Willow." Hotohori turned, and placed his hand on hers. Somehow, he felt he had been in this position before, watching her as she lay near death.  
  
Tamahome picked up the sharp piece of wood she had stabbed herself with. "The other one, that monster, she bled from the same place. Do you think she..."  
  
"You mean she did this for us?" Hotohori blinked back tears. "And now she's going to die?"  
  
"Not if I can help it." They all looked around, trying to find the source of the voice they just heard.  
  
***  
  
Buffy stared at the text, unable to believe they had heard her. But if that was the case, then she had to do something. If it was only talking Willow out of this. "Wills! Come on, why haven't you woken up yet?" She remembered Xander telling her that he had been talking to her when she woke up from her coma last year. "Come on, you have to fight remember?"  
  
***  
  
Willow looked around her, suddenly hearing Buffy's voice. She watched as part of her vision cleared, and she saw the Slayer sitting in the library, yelling into the book that had brought her to Konan.  
  
"But, I'm dead." She started to cry, "if I come back, what would happen to me?"  
  
***  
  
Buffy practically cheered, she heard the quiet voice whisper back to her from the book. "You'd find your way out of there and back home, that's what.  
  
"But, what if I come back...a vampire, Buffy?" The voice got quieter, "What would happen. I'd be like that...thing that just tried to kill Xander."  
  
"No, Wills, you know that's not true. You didn't drink her blood did you?" Buffy sighed, "That's the only way to change."  
  
"But we were connected somehow, differently from last time. It was like we were the same."  
  
"Then maybe...you'll have to risk it. But Wills, you have to try, you have to come back to me. To Oz and Xander. They need you. Look at them, they're a mess without you."  
  
***  
  
Willow watched as the scene changed. She saw her body, pale and bleeding. She saw Hotohori and Tamahome standing over her, and suddenly she knew that she had to go back. She had staked herself to save them, so now she had to try to come back. "Buffy?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"If I...change, will you try to warn them?"  
  
"It's my job Wills."  
  
***  
  
"She's waking up!" Nuriko shouted, full of happiness. Tamahome smiled, and Hotohori blinked back tears as Willow smiled back up at them.  
  
"I didn't change."  
  
"Of course not, why would you?" Tamahome was mystified.  
  
"It's a long story." Willow tried to sit up.   
  
"Please, don't sit up, you'll aggarevate your wound." Nuriko smiled.  
  
Then, Willow noticed her surroundings. The forest was gone, and around them were beautiful cliffs surrounded by purple clouds. Strange blue spheres floated in the air, and a large pagoda was perched on the highest cliff. "Where are we?"  
  
Hotohori gasped, "Mount Taikyoku!"  
  
"Welcome Suzaku no Miko, to my home."   
  
Willow's eyes grew wide as she recognized the voice she had heard while she had been trapped. "Taiistu-kun?"  
  


End of Chapter Six  


* * *

Notes for Chapter Six:

  
We understand that this chapter is a bit more...violent than those past. But as you well know, as a series, story, or movie progresses it will steadily begin to follow its plotline more closely. It is the same with Fushigi Yuugi. We hope that this won't turn you away from the story.   


* * *

Coming soon:  
Taiitsukun offeres Willow the one thing she wants most: the chance to go home. But not even Taiitsukun can explain what has happened between Sunnydale and The Universe of the Four Gods. Should she stay in order to find out what's going on, or should she travel back to Sunnydale to seek information there?  
Chapter Seven: Going Home  
  
Go back:  
Chapter One  
Chapter Two  
Chapter Three  
Chapter Four  
Chapter Five  
The Introduction 


	7. Going Home

* * *

Chapter Seven  
Going Home:  
Back to the Hellmouth

  
  
Willow frowned as Taitsu-kun slowly decended the staircase in front of them, moving into the light. She tried not to harbor resentment to the person who had put her through the trial that almost killed her.  
  
Everyone watched as finally the figure stopped, and looked up at them. "Welcome to my home."  
  
Willow gaped there stood a man in a green and white robe, made of tweed no less. A large pink piece of cloth floated around him, forming circles around his arms and trailing behind him. He absentmindly swiped at it, making some comment about how "bloody irritating" it was. A strange crown was perched on his head, but it kept sliding to one side or another as he looked about. Willow slowly felt the giggles build up inside her, but it wasn't until she heard Hotohori start laughing that she finally let it out.  
  
"GILES?"  
  
"What?" The man looked up from the pink ribbon, which he had succeeded in getting tangled around his waist.  
  
Nuriko looked from his emperor to his Miko, then back to the person who stood in front of him. "Ano...I thought you were Taitsu-kun."  
  
"I am...um, Giles is just a name my friends use sometimes. Um...right." Giles turned to Hotohori, who had started to cry from the laughter. "Can I help you _heika-sama_?"  
  
"I'm sorry, I just. For some odd reason I find you to be one of the funniest sites I've ever seen, and I can't figure out why...You're so...silly looking!" Hotohori suddenly stopped laughing as Giles smacked him in the back of the head.  
  
Willow stared. "That's not like you. But then again neither is tricking me into killing myself." She felt the anger edge into her voice, but she couldn't help but feel betrayed.  
  
"Well, that didn't exactly go as planned. Besides, I...well, have a part to follow and...oh, why don't I just explain it later?" The look of exasperation was the same one Willow had seen often, and it softened her anger slightly. He looked up sheepishly, "Come on, you're bleeding. Besides, if you think I look funny..."  
  
***  
  
Buffy tried to stop laughing as she looked at the illustration, but the stoic librarian dressed as a ancient Eastern diety was a little much for her.  
  
***  
  
"Really, it's a nice place here. If you aren't one of the "chosen" then you can't even see it. It's a wonderful technique, I'm trying to figure out how it works. I've got a few of the old woman's memories and skills that I can access. Of course...there's another perk." He swatted at the pink cloth again. "We'll get you all fixed up after that fight." He grinned mischeviously, "Oh, NYAN-NYAN!"  
  
Suddenly, three or four bubbles floated into the room and burst. Small girls with blue pigtails and frilly pink dresses fell to the ground in front of Taitsu-Kun. Willow looked at them, unable to help the grin that spread across her face. They started chanted, "Heal, heal, fix, fix!" and ran to the Seishi. Then another bubble floated in reluctantly, if a bubble can be said to do so. It burst and a larger figure dropped out.  
  
"Yes yes, healing, fixing. Quite right." The newest Nyan-Nyan stood, and Willow burst into giggles again, wincing at the pain it caused. The tallest healer stood, adjusting the pink suit he wore, and fixing his wire rimmed glasses.  
  
"Westley, you've never looked so...pink."  
  
"All in a day's work." He grimaced, and walked over to Nuriko as more Nyan-Nyan's arrived to attend to Willow. They dragged her to a corner, and started to swarm around her, still chanting. She could practically feel herself healing. She looked over, still smirking at Westley. He had seemed so pompous when he was reading the book to them. "Well," she said quietly, "He got his."  
  
Westley moved from Seishi to Seishi, overseeing the healing process. He walked over to Nuriko, and looked him over. "I'll heal you myself I suppose."  
  
"But, I'm not hurt." Nuriko looked around, puzzled. He was quite confused by the way the two strangers spoke and dressed.  
  
"I can heal your perversion." Westley went to adjust his glasses again as Nuriko slammed a fist into his chin, sending him spinning through the ceiling of the building.  
  
Giles just looked on with amusement.  
  
***  
  
Buffy just sat in the library, tears streaming down her face, her entire body taken over by silent laughter. She wasn't sure how more of this mental image she could take.  
  
***  
  
Giles walked over to Willow, who was grinning happily as the Nyan-Nyans left them alone. "I'm not sure if it's the wisest decision for you to go back."  
  
Willow's smile faded. "Then what am I supposed to do? Stay here?"  
  
"Well, I'm not sure. From what I've discovered, the Universe of the Four Gods that our friend Westley so brazenly read is indeed an incantation. It isn't an unknown phenomenon..."  
  
"Morlock."  
  
"Exactly. Only this incantation was meant to bring a young girl to Ancient China in order to summon an animal god. Apparently it has happened twice already, but I can't access much information."  
  
"I thought Taitsu-kun was the creator. Shouldn't you be able even more knowledgable than before?" Willow frowned, rubbing the ache in her chest.  
  
"Normaly. Indeed, if the incantation had worked properly, then I believe you would have been chosen to come to this world to summon Suzaku." Giles paused, and chose to leave out his premonition of the red light surrounding Willow.  
  
"But it didn't work properly..."  
  
"No, the Hellmouth's powers seemed to intensify the power of the book, and there's no way to tell how many people got pulled into the book. I've been able to follow you because apparently it was my role to test you as the miko. And I had to make sure you were really Willow. Look at Xander, he isn't really himself, but Xander is inside there somewhere. Joined with him somehow."  
  
Willow looked over, Hotohori had an uncharacteristic grin on his face, and she recognized it instantly. She looked over at Tamahome, who watched with silent amusement as the Nyan Nyans repaired the tears in his clothing. "And Oz..."  
  
"Is Tamahome, and Oz. For some reason, because of Taitsu-kun's power, we were not completely melded. I've still retained a sense of self, but she's an...interesting roommate. I can't get her to agree to help us."  
  
Willow raised an eyebrow, "You talk to her?"  
  
Giles stared for a second, unable to figure out what was so strange. "Oh, well, yes. Sort of. It's not really talking, it's just..."  
  
"It's okay Giles, I'll take your word for it. So that still doesn't tell us what to do."  
  
"Well, as far as I've discovered, you play out the end of the story and you get to go home."  
  
"So I need to gather the seishi?" Willow sighed, "Wouldn't it be a good idea for me to go back and see if I can find more information there? Buffy is the only one left it seems..."  
  
"Buffy stayed?" Giles took off his glasses and pinched his nose. "I had simply assumed she was here somewhere."  
  
"No, she was but then she dissapeared. She made it back somehow." Willow rubbed her wound again. "I think I should go back."  
  
Giles put his glasses back on, "Well, Taitsu-kun agrees with you. And I believe I do to. You and Buffy should be able to find out something, and if you have the book, then you can come back."  
  
Willow nodded and followed Giles back to the center of the large room. He instructed the seishi to sit in a trianglular formation with Willow in the center. "Focus you chi, and try empty your mind. Reach a meditative state."  
  
He turned to Willow, "She says you're connected with the other world somehow, something identical with someone there."  
  
Willow thought, trying to picture what he may be talking about, then suddenly, she got a mental image of Buffy in the library. She was wearing a simple tank top, but tied around her waist was the standard issue Sunnydale High gym sweatshirt. The same sweatshirt Willow was wearing at that moment.  
  
***  
  
Buffy looked down at the old sweatshirt around her waist. She had tied it there for convience, it made a hand rag for dusting off the cartons when they were moving books. She had never imagined it being so important.  
  
"Hey, Wills! Good thing Sunnydale High has such practical fashion sense!"  
  
***  
  
Willow smiled as Buffy's words reached her ears, and the connection between the two worlds closed. "And the flattering maroon color is so you!" She smiled, closing her eyes and concentrating on home.  
  
Slowly, she felt the warmth spreading through the room again, she opened her eyes and saw the red fog enveloping her again, and heard the same cry. This time, she saw Suzaku fly before her as she felt pulled from Konan. She smiled at Giles as he faded from view, promising in her mind to come back and help everbody find there way out of this mess. She was more aware of her surroundings, watching as a starfield swirled around her. A blue streak flashed past and then suddenly she was in the library again, sitting on top of the Universe of the Four Gods.  
  
She stood quickly, dusting herself off. "Buffy!" She grinned, "It's time to research! Buffy?"  
  
"You know, you shouldn't yell in a library." Cordelia's voice drifted in from the doorway.  
  
"Hey, Cordy! Wow, I wonder how that happened. Have you seen Buffy? We need to find her!" Willow's eyes flashed with determination and purpose as she started to explain everything to Cordelia.  
  


End of Chapter Seven 

* * *

Notes for Chapter Seven:

I would like to make a special aplogy to all those who love Giles. I'm awfully sorry, but if you knew FY, you would know why this is so absolutly fitting. Not to mention funny as all get out.  
  
"Ano..." is a way of say "But..." or "Um..."  
  
And well, if you do like Westley, apologies for that one to, but come on, it's funny!  
  
Many thanks to Anne-Marie for providing the pictures that we're using for this chapter! She was a real life saver!  
  


* * *

Coming soon:   
  
Willow searches in vain for Buffy as Cordelia tries to convince her to give up this foolish notion of the Universe of the Four Gods. Willow tries, but her promise to Giles and her feelings for Oz keep getting in the way.  
  
Chapter Eight:  
Breif Parting  
  
Go back:  
Chapter One  
Chapter Two  
Chapter Three  
Chapter Four  
Chapter Five  
Chapter Six  
The Introduction 


End file.
